Faeries
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Faeries were creatures that were created before the first dragon hatched. The Faeries, also known as pixies by civilians, were tasked with being the protectors of the Dragons until they were able to return the favor. Now they are to be reborn along with the Dragons. In which Levy McGarden will be task some people can only dream of. Leaving her to care for a Dragon egg, as a Fae.


ShadowKurayami: I've been working on this since before Time Variance actually. Just it is going to be a much longer story.

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: To Be Decided

Rated: M-MA

Faeries

Chapter One:

The Egg and the Fae

* * *

 _Faeries, female magical beings known for their small size. Often referred to as Pixies when seen due to their tiny sizes. The encounters with humans were such small numbers it was believed Faeries only sought out those pure of heart and of light magic; this also made them highly hunted beings because they were considered to be a prize and worth high prices by all Dark Mages and greedy people._

 _What no one knew during the hunting was that Faeries were protectors of a creature so precious. They were the creatures that watched over the unhatched eggs and new born hatchlings of the Dragons._

 _These Faeries were chosen by the eggs themselves; a bond between the female and egg would be established and the power within the egg would allow the female access to a long lost magic known as Fae Magic. Once the Dragons reached a late adolescence the Dragons in turn protected the Faeries until the cycle continued with the next egg._

 _Fae Magic allowed the chosen females to achieve a duo form state: A human form and a Pixie form._

 _When the war between the humans and Dragons happened, when attacking the Dragon Eggs, humans saw the two forms of the Faeries and killed them to get to the eggs; these being were known as Fae Hunters. With that knowledge, women were hunted and prosecuted if they were believed to be Faeries. Any woman with the unique wing like markings on their back were slaughtered by the warriors._

 _Any Faeries left trying to protect Dragon eggs were soon slaughtered, if not by the humans, then by Acnologia in his hunt for Igneel and the rest of the dragons that had suddenly disappeared._

 _Any remaining Fae hunters went dormant when the remaining dragons either fell or disappeared, and the rumors of any living Faeries were proved false or they were executed._

 _But, the Faeries wouldn't stay gone. The dragons as well. With the extinction of the Dragons and Faeries, comes an ancient magic to restart both lives._

 _A girl, pure of heart, kind and sweet, yet protective with a touch of possessive will replace the lost Faeries. She'll be the one to start it all over. To protect the hatchlings and the eggs put under her care._

 _But with the revival of the Faeries and Dragons would come a revival of their hunters._

* * *

"Whatcha readin' there, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, pulling his coat off. The two have been council members for the past month with Lily.

"Mm... book Jet and Droy sent me. Its supposedly some old fairy tales about Dragons and Faeries… spelled F-A-E-R-I-E-S. It is marked as to be written during the Dragon Human war four hundred years ago." She commented lightly. It was cute little tales, nothing too serious. Just romantic and friendship tales of the large creatures and their tiny friends.

"Really now?" Gajeel moved to lift his girlfriend up and lay her on him. "Gonna read it to me?"

"Mhm… Lily too if he wants to listen." She said, turning to the first page. Her glasses being pushed up her nose.

"Lil! Lev's got a new book. Get yer ass in here!" He called to his cat.

"Coming!" Patherlily called in reply. The exceed loved having story time with his partner and Levy.

Levy was a good partner and a loving woman. She'd be an amazing mother in the exceed's opinion.

Soon, he was cuddled into Levy's chest and stomach, looking up at the book. Levy had her knees up, her sock clad feet against Gajeel's legs as she laid against him. The large Dragon Slayer had his eyes shut as he began listening to the tales of Faeries.

It wasn't unusual for the three to drift off and get lost in a book, especially with Levy reading it to them. It was family time of sorts. Levy took to their hobbies or training and cooking and music to spend more time doing things her boys loved… and they took to her hobby of reading to give her the same respect.

It was a couple hours by the time she stopped reading. Lily was asleep with his head tucked against her shoulder.

"Sounds like Faeries are vicious little things." Gajeel commented, dropping kisses against Levy's neck. His hands lifting to stroke her sides.

In the various stories there was a common theme of Faeries being similar to Dragons. When something or someone they loved or vowed to protect was in danger, they turned to vicious little creatures. Their bites were described as similar to a piranha or siren, very painful with very sharp teeth, depending on the story.

"Maybe yer a Faerie, Lev. Ya get pretty vicious… and Mavis knows you bite pretty damn hard." He has had bruises from her teeth biting down on his skin when they've had sex. The small bits of pain didn't bother him, and he loved that she marked him as much as he marked her.

"G-Gajeel… stop. Lily's sleeping on me." She mumbled, turning her head toward him to get him off her neck. Her face a pretty shade of red, trying to ignore his comment about her biting.

He just smirked and caught her lips in a kiss. His hands carefully lifting Lily off Levy's abdomen and he sat himself up, forcing Levy to sit up with her. He placed the exceed down on the cushion as he lifted his girlfriend up into his arms. "Now he's not, and yer all mine." He growled playfully.

Levy smiled against his lips, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into their room.

* * *

In the morning, Levy was curled up to Gajeel, her head resting on his chest.

Her eyes stayed shut as she listened to the strong beat of his heart; her fingers lazily drawing shapes over his bare chest.

"Mornin' Lev." His voice soft, hoarse from waking up.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, meeting his crimson gaze. "Morning, Gajeel." She carefully leaned up to press a peck to his lips before settling back down. It was still a bit before they had to get ready for work.

He just smiled, it was one of the rare smiles he preserved for just her.

She just gazed at him happily. Her head resting against his chest as she felt his hand gently rub against the curve of her back.

"I kind of wish we didn't have to go into work." She mumbled, pressing a light kiss to his muscular chest.

"Gihe… Why's that, Lev?" He teased as his hand drifted to her ass, giving the bare flesh a squeeze.

"Mm… so we don't have to get dressed and have a repeat of last night… It's been a while." She mumbled.

"We don't have a lotta time… but think we can get a quickie in?" He grinned broadly.

"Mmm… We could… as long as we can do it in the shower and clean up after." She purred as she leaned up. He made her into such a sex fiend.

Soon she squealed lightly as he pulled her up into his arms and got up, quickly carrying her into the shower and locking the door.

After the shower both Gajeel and Levy were very content. He was making breakfast and she was making coffee and used her magic to create some iron for her lover.

This was their routine, spending time with each other before they had to go to work. Lily was stuck with their mixture of sexual frustration and mooning eyes when they passed each other in the halls or when the visited each other.

Lately, Levy had been finding new information about a magical object that some (possible) Zeref cults were after. It was supposed to be a colorful stone. They had sent some people from her unit to check up and get images of it using camera lacrima. One of the pictures currently sat at her desk.

The stone was small, it could fit in the palms of both of her hands, and rounded, almost oval shaped, missing chunks of gray hardened stone showed gaps in which there was iridescent coloring and what she believed to be opals against the iridescent stone and shadows from layers of dark gray stone and iridescent stone and jewels.

The object had become a slight obsession of hers, she didn't really understand why. So, when a mission to retrieve the object was brought up, Levy volunteered, much to Gajeel's dismay.

She was small and because of the training she did with Gajeel before Tenrou and the missions and extra training after the Infinity Clock incident, she was fast. She was, in reality, the best choice for the job. She was smart and could study the quickest way to get it and get out, as well as be allowed to study the object both at work and at home.

"Ya better stay safe, Shrimp." Gajeel growled when they were at their base in preparation to get the rock. Levy was clad in her uniform, minus her white coat. She just needed to get in and get out. Pulling on a dark cloak that matched the clothes to the cult, she looked at Gajeel.

"I will. Besides, if anything does go wrong…" She took a step forward and moved to touch Gajeel's cheek, having him come down to her height. "You'll save me. You always do." She whispered before kissing him gently.

The two also heard the gossip from the other Rune Knights and the exchanging of jewels.

Gajeel growled and broke the kiss. "The fuck you think yer staring at! GET BACK TO FUCKIN' WORK!" He snapped before turning to Levy who was giggling behind her hand.

"You. Ya better stay safe. I'll always save ya, but if I need to today for your **volunteered** mission. I'll arrest ya. And you'll never be allowed outta bed again." His voice lowered at the last part, causing Levy to turn red.

"I'll try." She whispered and stroked his cheek. "I love— eep!"

His hand caught her chin and snapped her mouth shut. "No. Not right now. It ain't a goodbye, Lev. Ya damn well better not make it sound like one. Those words are for when ya get back. Got it?"

A smile graced her lips. "Mhm. I understand." With one last affectionate glance, she was off. Rune Knight stationed around the area in case anything went down. Lily and Gajeel would never let anything happen to her.

* * *

It was the dead of night when Levy snuck into the cult camp. Keeping her head low, she made her way to the stone that was placed on a stone slab, silk cushioning it. It was being worshiped… or getting ready for a presentation of sorts.

It wasn't too large. Small enough that Levy could carry it in the palm of both hands. It was about the size of a small clutch for holding money maybe a tube of lipstick and eyeliner… but it weighed quite a bit, then again, it was stone or something similar.

Her hands lifting it, wrapping the piled silk around it carefully. She noticed the stone was warm… a pulse behind the iridescent parts.

"An egg…?" She questioned quietly. Hearing footsteps she placed a paper with a rune spell. It would last at most an hour, but it would be enough to hold them off.

The runes glowed when she poured her magic into the page. Suddenly an illusion was in the place of where she had placed the page. It was a false image. So long as no one tried to touch it, it would be perfectly fine.

Pulling the item that she believed to be an egg under her cloak, she quickly made her escape. As she ascended the last stairs to escape she heard the panicked steps inside the halls of the base.

"Gotta go." Levy hissed quietly, into the communication lacrima she had placed at her ear. "They know. I'm nearly out."

"Hurry up, Shorty. I'll get the men on high alert."

"ITS GONE!" The screech could have easily woken up anyone in the area. Levy ran up the last steps and ran towards where Gajeel and the others were. Carriage ready to leave, men ready to fight if it came to it.

" _Protect… protect."_ Levy heard a secondary voice in her head causing a bit of internal panic. _"Protect me… Faerie, protect me…"_ Honey eyes widening in shock as she soon felt one of the guards ushering her into the carriage, she looked at the egg, carefully holding it in one hand.

Pain shot up her spine as she sat in the carriage, a few men from her unit with her. Despite the pain, her body didn't move, didn't twitch. It was as if she was paralyzed.

" _Sorry Faerie. Sorry."_ The voice whispered. It was in a different language, yet she understood the voice in her head. _"Chosen Fae. Mine. Protect me."_ The voice repeated over and over. The warmth of the egg in her hands was burning hot.

"Captain! Something's wrong with Miss Levy!" She heard the voices; she recognized one of them as her most recent apprentice: Jano. A young Archive mage.

That call to Gajeel was all it took. Her eyes were the only thing able to move, glancing up at her Iron Dragon as his large hands cupped her cheeks.

Gajeel could feel the warmth coming off the item in her lap. It was similar to Natsu's flames, so burning hot. Levy should have been crying out in pain, yet her body didn't twitch.

" _NO! No touch. Need finish. My Fae! MINE!"_ The panicked cry reminded her of Asuka when someone tried to take her toy gun away from her.

' _Mine… The egg is mine…'_ Levy's thoughts melted into the panicked cries, her senses washed over with a sense of caring and worry… like a mother for a child. With those words, all the pain vanished.

"Sini... Wer vrantvrak ui sini... Troth wer nuwa'jimos." _Mine… The egg is mine… Protect the hatchling._ Her words were soft and mumbled.

"Get out!" Gajeel suddenly snarled at the other Informational Unit Rune Knights. The two were tripping over themselves to leave the still carriage.

"Lev… babe, where did you learn Draconic?" He whispered. He had been meaning to teach her, so they'd have their own secret language here.

"Wievai troth vrantvrakic. Yrantvrak ui sini. Sini ekess troth." _Faeries protect egg. Egg is mine. Mine to protect._

The statements were so unclear to him. Faeries? Like the stories? He understood that the item in her hands was an egg from her words… but she wasn't a damn faerie!

" _One born from magic creates one to protect."_ The voice cooed happily and sleepily. The heat from the egg dying down as Levy's magic was pulled into the egg, shattering the rock outer shell as her magic swirled inside it.

"Wer vrantvrakic vehafor wer wievai. Wievai troth wer darastrixi." _The egg creates the Faeries. The Faeries protect the dragons._ "Darastrixi gethrisja. Rigluin ekess qe reborn. Wievai gethrisja. Rigluin ekess qe vehafora." _Dragons gone. Need to be reborn. Faeries gone. Need to be created._

Gajeel shook her shoulder, her eyes were glazed over. She was in a state where she couldn't even see him.

" _Iron Dragon… Faerie protector. Good. Strong. Safe…"_ The voice grew more childlike, growing tired. _"Bond… My Fae needs to finish bond."_

"Don't you fuckin' dare Levy!" Gajeel snarled. He knew where it was going. It was like a pledge to a dark guild. A bond of sorts. He made one to Metalicana when he was a brat. They were life-long bonds bound by ancient magic.

Si, Levania Acacia McGarden, mi wer z'ar trothar di wer irral darastrix di wer fossk. Ii mi wer z'ar irral wieva." _I, Levania Acacia McGarden, am the new protector of the first dragon of the era. I am the new first Faerie._

Once the last words left her mouth, her body slumped into Gajeel; she felt as if all her energy, all of her magic had been sucked from her body. Her grip on the egg had not released though. Gajeel was furious at her, at that thing. And now he couldn't do anything cause' he didn't fuckin' know what a bond like that would do to her.

"Gajeel, we need to go… is she okay?" Lily looked at Gajeel after opening the doors. His burnt orange eyes meeting Gajeel's slitted crimson ones.

"Let's fuckin' go. I'll explain later…" He pulled Levy into his arms, her own arms curling around the egg. The man easily left the carriage to carry her to the other carriage that he and Lily rode in… well, that he was left miserable in and Lily watched.

The trip home was horrible. Levy wasn't comforting him, and he wasn't able to keep a grip on her with his motion sickness. Lily had taken to caring for Levy, but avoided the egg with Gajeel's insistence.

The journey was quick and the only sound was Gajeel's soft groaning and gagging from his motion sickness. Once the carriages stopped, the Rune Knights went on their way.

"Oi, tell Jura 'm takin' Levy home." He called to one of the men from Levy's unit before turning to his men. "Inventory, clean up, catalogs, and an hour of training. Sho is in charge. Got it?" His voice rough and still sick, but he still held his authority and cradled Levy to his chest.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Good." He turned on his heel. "Lil' come on." He growled.

* * *

Gajeel laid Levy on the couch, the girl barely even stirring as he brushed her hair back.

"Okay, what did she say?" Lily crossed his arms over his chest, still in his battle form.

"Fucking thing she's clingin' to. It's a fuckin' Dragon egg." He snarled. "Apparently fuckin' Dragon eggs make their own protectors. First Master will be fucking happy. Cause my girlfriend is apparently a damned Faerie now!"

Fists hit the wall, startling Lily from the amount of anger the Slayer was holding. The sound of his fists slamming into the wall startled Levy awake. The girl yelping in surprise, sitting up quickly.

"W-wha…?" Her eyes were unfocused and her hair was messy. Eyes looking at the silk wrapped object in her lap.

Crimson and Burnt Orange looked at her silently as she began unwrapping the egg. The egg was pulsating wave after wave of heat; the rhythm reminding the three of a heartbeat.

The egg glittered. The entire egg was iridescent, a large carved swirl in the shell, creating shadows in the crevices, the entire thing having multiple jewels lodged in the shell, likely different types of opals from the look of them. Her hand touched the egg and the warmth started once more. Magic expanding in the room. It was like it was trying to wake up or hatch.

"Levy, stop touchin' it!" Gajeel snapped at her. Her hand yanking away from the egg as if she had been burned. Eyes wide and confused.

"I…"

"Ya had to fucking take it. You fuckin' had to take it!" He was yelling, making Levy focus on him. "Why the fuck did ya have to be the one!? Ya just couldn't leave shit alone! You never know how to leave shit alone!"

Levy couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Gajeel… I'm sorry… I…"

"Yer always sorry Levy! Ya never think things through!"

"Gajeel! That's enough!" Lily grabbed Gajeel's shoulder. "None of us knew what would happen. No one! She doesn't deserve this!" The exceed yelled.

They were so busy arguing they didn't notice the blunette slipping away to hide in the bathroom. The door locked and she just sat in the tub. The egg left in the sink, cradled in a towel she yanked off the rack, as she couldn't stop crying.

' _He's right… I'm such an idiot.'_ Silent tears poured down her face.

" _Fae not idiot."_ The voice from the egg was now much like a toddler's voice. Soft and whimpering. _"Protect my Fae. Fae protect me. No sad… no sad, Fae."_

A choked sob passed Levy's lips. Unable to stop herself, she turned on the cold water. Peeling her wet clothes off before grabbing the egg. Her small body moved to sit in the tub, turning on the shower. She cradled the egg to her chest as she sobbed against the warm shell.

" _Fae strong. Fae so strong. Body small… mind huge… magic bigger."_ It cooed to her, the strong pulsating warmth trying to comfort her.

Her back had been flawless besides her Fairy Tail Guild Mark and a few freckles, but now, there were thin black lines. The lines created a beautiful three piece wings with the left wing touching the edge of her Guild Mark. The winds having circles around the base of the top and bottom wings, almost like jewels were meant to fill the spaces, and the colors matched the egg in iridescent shades of soft pink, pale blue, pale green, and a soft lavender.

Yet, no one could see the new design on her back, as she sat alone in the tub.

* * *

"You idiot! She's the best damn thing to happen to you and you pull this shit!" Lily snarled at Gajeel.

"She messed wit—!"

"No! We all fucking did! We would have gone after it either way and you know it! Whether it happened now or ten years from now. If she was meant to be that thing's protector it would have happened. Whether she grabbed the egg or touched it to examine it. Which you knew she'd do because that's her damn JOB!"

Gajeel was suddenly quiet.

"You're scared, Gajeel. For once you have someone you can cling to through the good and bad… and something happened. But, you out of all people know she'd never abandon you. She gave up her own air for you! Risked drowning! To breathe life back into you." Lily's voice calmed. "Get your ass over to her and apologize, because right now… that egg isn't the problem."

"I… Fuck Lil'…. What the hell is wrong with me?" Gajeel sighed, running his hand through his hair. Suddenly he was possessive, more so than he usually was.

"You're afraid of losing her. So go talk to her before you really do lose her."

Gajeel nodded slowly. Guilt deep in his chest as he moved closer to the bathroom after hearing the shower going. He could hear her choked sobs.

"Lev… 'm sorry. 'm a fuckin' idiot." He spoke through the door, his hand moving to check the knob; it was locked. "Shorty… let me see you. Please. I'm a fuckin' idiot who takes his fear out on the people closest to him. I'm a fuckin' ungrateful ass and if Salamander or Tatiana were here they'd kick my ass… and I'd let em' do it."

"I… Solid Script: Turn." With a click, the door was unlocked. Gajeel opened the door to see her in the tub, curled over the egg. Her skin should have been pale from the cold… but it seemed the egg kept her out of a near hypothermic state.

"Lev…" He sighed and quietly turned the knob, letting the water slowly heat up. He peeled off his own clothes and moved into the tub with her. Lifting her before placing her on his lap.

"I know 'm and idiot Lev. You have no idea how scared ya made me though." His large hand slid around her, resting on her stomach. "Yer mine, Lev. And suddenly you were talkin' in Draconian All Speak. Ya don't even know it! And saying ya were the protector to that…" He buried his face in her wet hair.

She was quiet, but leaned into him more. It was a start.

"I didn't know what it was doing to you." He softly growled. "Yer not supposed to be a protector. Not because yer weak. Ya sure as hell ain't weak. Yer not supposed to be one, because I can't handle you riskin' yer life for anything. 'm supposed to protect you. Yer supposed to be my happy, beautiful Shrimp. My bookworm who uses that big brain to solve problems… not yer brawn to protect anyone else." He leaned back with her against him. "Lev, I get mad when you risk yourself to protect me and Lil', I'll get mad over that damn egg… but fuck if you aren't good at savin' my ass… So, I'll protect you and that egg. 'm not losing my Shrimp."

Levy couldn't help but snuggle back into Gajeel. "I didn't mean for this to happen… and I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered, her nude body curled against his. The egg still in her grip. She didn't understand why she just couldn't part from it.

"I know, Lev. I over reacted… I was a fuckin' idiot." He whispered. "C'mon. Let me wash you up and get you to bed. Dunno what that thing has done to yer magic. Though, ya got a new tattoo outta it."

She sat up and tried to turn to glance at it. Pouting because she couldn't see it, making him chuckle. "Let's wash up first then you can see it." He moved his hand to her sides. His head dropping to her shoulder to lay kisses on her bare skin.

Her allowing him to wash her, she had no idea how intimate of a gesture it was to a dragon. It showed complete trust. His hands moving the washcloth covered in soap over her body. Focusing on washing every inch of her as he nuzzled her neck.

He heard the soft whimpers when his hand would drag the cloth over her cooled skin, the contrast of the heated water beating down on them and his arm hands moving to wash her off had her letting out content whimpers.

As much as he may have wanted to do more, he wouldn't. She was still upset at his outburst, and in complete honesty, he was still pissed off. She just needed some care right now, a bit of spoiling. He'd never tell anyone he was so willing to pamper her like this, but neither would she. It was their (and Lily's) secret.

Levy just closed her eyes, melting into his touch as his warm hands began washing her. She knew what it meant to him. Grooming and shared bathing was a very intimate gesture between dragons, something he explained to her when she first invited him to join her in a bath after they got together.

She practically purred as Gajeel began washing her hair, his fingertips scraping against her scalp before moving the shampoo and later conditioner through her cornflower locks. She could never stay mad at him or upset at him when he did things like this for her.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." His voice was soothing and soft, calmer than it had been earlier. The blunette peeked back at him and nodded.

He dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist before he moved to dry off the girl. The bluntte offered him a light smile as she focused on drying off the egg in her arms.

"Look." Gajeel sighed. Maybe he wasn't happy about the egg, but she seemed okay with it. In general, she seemed okay. He'd keep an eye on her for whatever the bond did to her, but for now she was happy and safe.

"Hm...?" She questioned, picking her head up after drying the egg and towel drying her hair.

He moved to pull her towards the mirror. On her back, under the towel, she could make out the black fine lines of a tattoo. Her arms maneuvering the egg so she could let her towel go, the fabric falling from her body as she looked over her shoulder to see delicate faerie wings tattooed on her back.

I guess if Fairy Tail ever comes back, yer more than ready." Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle.

The girl just grinned at him. "Guess so." She couldn't help but feel happy, he knew just what to say to make her feel light hearted again. "Come on… bed time." She yawned after a bit. It was early in the morning since their mission had been so late, but after they day they had… it was the perfect time to go to sleep.

* * *

The blunette was curled up in bed, her boyfriend watching her sleep with her and curled around the egg. It was still frustrating, seeing her so attached to it.

He only vaguely remembered stories of Faeries that Metalicana told him. That they weren't what they seemed, and they were fierce creatures.

He was far from surprised that Levy would be honored like that. She was a strong and beautiful woman.

His head turned to the door, tugging the blanket up over Levy's pajama clad body.

"It's open, Lil'." The exceed everywhere in his smaller form, moving between the couple; it wasn't unusual for the exceed to join them in bed in this small form.

"You're upset still." Lily spoke softly, looking at his partner.

Gajeel just sighed. "Yeah. She's setting, but we don't know the risks… that thing… it speaks to her…"

"Shouldn't you be happy though? It's a dragon, right?"

"I should be, but I worry it'll be like other dragons. That'll hurt her when it's done with 'er." Gajeel moved his hand to brush the tattoo like markings on his girlfriend's back.

"I think… we should trust Levy. She's smart and any thing she raises, whether it be human or dragon," A pointed look from the exceed to the dragon slayer, offering the large male a warning before he impregnated his new mate. "Will be smart, strong, and kind."

Gajeel dropped against the mattress, the movement making Levy wake up briefly. "Mm… Let me cuddle against, Gaj, Lily." Fingers carefully abandoning the egg on a warm edge of the bed as Lily moved so Levy could cuddle into Gajeel.

"Thanks." Her hand lifted to stroke the Exceed's ear as he moved to cuddle against his two companions.

Lily just purred out in response.

Gajeel couldn't help but soften his eyes at the sight of his small family.

Gajeel's head jerked at the sound of the rustling; it had been so quiet that he nearly missed it. Levy didn't even open her eyes as she reached and arm back, feeling around for the egg.

Scowling slightly, he sighed, his arm moving from Levy's waist to grab the egg. Setting it in her arms.

Levy's eyes had peeked open to look down at the egg before she looked up at her boyfriend.

The dragon slayer held back a growl when he saw Levy's eyes peek open. "Thanks… and I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet. She was apologizing for the egg.

"Hush, 's fine. Yer mine… so we'll figure this out." He leaned down into her to press a kiss to her forehead.

They'd need to tackle the mystery of what it means to be a Faerie another day…

* * *

ShadowKurayami: Here is chapter one. The cover image was done by me as well. I hope you enjoyed it

Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review.


End file.
